Una Noche Más
by Kirichu
Summary: Risa extraña a Dark, luego de todo lo que paso, lo necesita, lo desea, escribe una carta al viento y como si nada Dark se aparece frente a ella y desatan una noche de pasión. LEMON! Reviews onegai!


**_Mi primer Fic de D.N.Angel, quizás el ultimo, alguien me pidio uno yaoi, quien sabe Reviews ONEGAI!!!_**

* * *

03 de Septiembre, 1987****

"Una Noche más"

Cada vez que lo pienso… Cada vez que miro a mí alrededor… Todo esta cada vez más oscuro… ¿No hay una salida a todo esto?...No le encuentro sentido a la vida… Estoy hundida en esta oscuridad... ¿acaso debería encontrarle sentido a la vida?... Pues no lo hay… No lo hay porque…

-¿aquella luz?... D-Dark-san?

Si, la verdad mi vida tiene sentido únicamente y exclusivamente por él… pero que hago si no lo puedo tener a mi lado…

"Querido Dark-san hoy quisiera decirte muchas cosas, eres especial, aquella luz dentro de toda mi oscuridad, lamentablemente… como desearía que esta carta estuviese realmente dirigida a ti, como quisiera decirte cuanto lo siento, en el pasado no supe hacer nada más que solo pensar en mi… He sido egoísta contigo, no he sido capaz de pensar que realmente querías, ahora gracias a mi estúpida inmadurez logré alejarte mucho más de lo que podías estar… es como si ahora fueras un completo desconocido…

Gracias por haberle dado momentos felices a mi abuela… Realmente lo agradezco pero… pero de no ser por ella… aún podría estar a tu lado… y créeme que eso es lo que más deseo…

Dark-san eres mi motivo de vida… pero también eres la causa del gran vacío que haz provocado…

…Ya no hay salida…

Harada Risa.

Era suficiente por aquel día, había estado reflexionando demasiado, y realmente no le estaba haciendo bien, ni siquiera ella entendía porque le seguía dando vueltas a algo que ya debería estar más que enterrado, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de todo aquello… Entonces… Por qué?... o era que DarkMousy realmente…?

-Iie… Dark-sama… masaka!... –Paró en seco "Dark-SAMA"??? De cuando le llamaba así…

Bajo a la cocina por algo que beber, no entendía que le pasaba, su corazón cada vez se aceleraba más. Miro por la ventana, y una estrella fugaz hizo que sus sentimientos fuesen más fuertes…

-Dark-sama –Una lágrima se escapó rodando por su mejilla.

Decidido, iba a dirigirse a su habitación e iba a dormir, dejando así de pensar por fin… un día más…

Subió las escaleras lentamente mientras su corazón estaba a punto de estallar, abrió la puerta de su habitación y su corazón dio el vuelco más grande de su vida mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, Dark estaba ahí y le estaba mirando con sus ojos simplemente llenos de pureza y lágrimas.

-Risa…

-D-Dark-san… DARK-SAN –No podía hacer más que correr a sus brazos después de todo ese tiempo, quedando así recostados.

-Risa… Te agradezco que aún sigas aquí… esperándome… -Ahora no era un "saludo" era algo por lo que había luchado contra ese sello, era algo por lo que había esperado tanto tiempo que había perdido la noción de cuanto era… Suavemente entrego a Risa un beso desesperado pero lleno de ternura…

-Risa… Quiero entregarte algo importante…

-Mhm? Nani?

Sin decir nada Dark se limito a acariciar a Risa, quería hacerlo todo bien, calmado, apasionado, con cuidado no quería lastimar a esa persona tan valiosa para él… Pero aún no sabía nada, y tenia miedo, miedo de cometer un error… Lamiendo suavemente el cuello de Risa se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo bien, iba a continuar sin parar, no significaba que quisiera que Risa le diera aquello, solo era que él quería entregarlo… Se levanto un poco quitándose la polera negra de mangas largas que llevaba, se acomodo nuevamente sobre Risa y se acerco a su oído.

-No creas que solo quiero tomarte, solo te puedo entregar mi cuerpo que no ha sido tocado por nadie más, Risa… Ai Shiteru –Se aferró a ella, podía dar la vida por ella y por ese momento… Otro beso dio paso a que toda esa pasión guardada se desatara, todo por ser uno…

Dark volvió al cuello de Harada-imotou, su Risa bajando lenta y cuidadosamente, tenia que buscar una forma de reducir la camisa de Risa…

-Risa… ayúdame… Onegai shimasu… -Aquellas palabras provocaron sonrojo en ambos, Risa se sentó para poder quitarla, una vez fuera Dark volvió a besar su cuerpo, sus pechos su vientre… Quitó la ultima pieza de ropa que Risa tenia y dirigió sus labios ahí estaba húmedo, le extasiaba ese sabor, ese olor, todo de Risa…

-Dark… ven… -Retiro sus labios un hilo de saliva colgaba, se acerco a Risa, y ella lo beso, y dirigió sus manos delicadamente a los pantalones de su amante, los abrió y bajo un poco. –Dark… -Dark lo entendió perfectamente y con una sonrisa sincera quito sus pantalones y el resto de ropa, sobre Risa hizo una pregunta, que definiría su vida.

-Estas segura?

-Si… Hazlo –Abrasándola dando a entender que no quería desprenderse de ella entró en su cuerpo suavemente, besándola para distraer el dolor que ambos sentían… Era alucinante que ambos se entregaran por primera vez mutuamente, sus cuerpos empapados en sudor no podían ocultar el éxtasis. Las emociones eran fuertes y no pudieron evitar gemir, Dark lentamente incrementaba su ritmo, ambos sentían los movimientos dentro de si…

No les quedaría mucho, al ser su primera vez no lo resistirían, Risa dio aviso a Dark quien le respondió que lo harían juntos.

-Da-ru-ku-san, vente dentro de mi… ¡Onegai!

-Así lo haré… Mi Risa…

Y así fue, culminaron en un orgasmo mutuo… Dark daba lo mejor de si y Risa también…

Dark se levanto y tomo a Risa quien ya estaba casi dormida, la recostó bajo las mantas y la tapo…

-Risa, debo irme… alguien puede descubrirnos…

-Da-ru-ku Quédate conmigo… Onegai

-Está bien –Dark se acostó al lado de Risa, y la beso dulcemente, ambos estaban tan desnudos como enamorados, sudados y cansados. Ambos estarían por siempre juntos.

Owari


End file.
